A large and growing population of users is enjoying entertainment through the consumption of digital content items, such as electronic books or “eBooks.” The users employ various electronic devices to read eBooks. Among these electronic devices are electronic book readers, cellular telephones, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable media players, tablet computers, netbooks, personal computers, and the like. A user can obtain access to an eBook by downloading it from a content provider or by accessing a content provider website via a web browser. However, modern web browsers allow users to save the displayed content to a disk using the “Save As” option in the web browser's toolbar, which can lead to unauthorized distribution of eBooks.